Mi eterna maldición
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, angustia, muerte de personaje y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:** SamanthaMyarrow

 **Resumen:** Todos sueñan con la eternidad, pero pocos conocen la maldición que conlleva.

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Mi eterna maldición**

 **Capítulo único**

Desde el origen de la humanidad, las personas han soñado con la inmortalidad.Lo más cercano que pudieron crear fueron los dioses (aunque no todos llegaron a tener existencia mitológica únicamente). Historias de fuentes de la juventud o elixires de la vida eran meros cuentos para niños, al menos para el común de las personas.

Siendo honesto, él, como hombre de ciencia, no creía en supersticiones de seres inmortales con poderes místicos _a pesar de los acontecimientos en New York_ , hasta que la conoció.

Ancestral. La mujer que había vivido tanto tiempo que nadie sabía su verdadero origen. Ella cargaba con una gran responsabilidad que, con el tiempo le cedió a él.

Una vez, Spider-Man le dijo que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad; no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Con los años como hechicero Supremo y guardián de la Gema del Tiempo comprendió que ese poder ponía en riesgo a las personas que amaba y por ello decidió tomar distancia de todo el mundo.

Pero entonces conoció a Tony Stark... quizás fue el haber luchado a su lado en más de catorce millones de realidades, pero terminó por enamorarse de él, al punto de sacrificar (no solo por el conocimiento del resultado), a la mitad del universo y a él mismo… por la vida de una única persona.

Cuándo Thanos fue derrotado y se volvieron a encontrar; comenzaron a conocerse y con el tiempo, Tony logró corresponderlo también.

Mentiría si dijera que su relación fue un lecho de rosas. Ambos tenían dos enormes egos que muy a menudo los llevaban a peleas absurdas que concluían en salvajes sesiones de sexo.

—Tony —dijo con una triste sonrisa. Aún recordaba el momento que ambos se dieron cuenta que él no envejecía; los años pasaban, pintando de gris los cabellos de su amado, esculpiendo más y más arrugas en su preciosa piel, arrancando la vitalidad de su cuerpos.

El tiempo hizo estragos en todos los Vengadores quienes, al igual que las hojas en otoño, se fueron marchitando y pereciendo.

Pero él permanecía incorrupto.

—Stephen —la débil voz de Tony clamó su atención. Escondió sus lágrimas tras una sonrisa que, con los años había logrado perfeccionar.

Días atrás, Tony había sufrido un pre infarto que lo obligó a permanecer en una cama de hospital por los últimos seis días. A sus 87 años, su corazón, ya de por sí debilitado por los acontecimientos de su juventud, comenzaba a perder la batalla más difícil de todas: el paso del tiempo.

—Discúlpame. No quiero dejarte pero… —hizo una pausa. El oxígeno que la mascarilla le suministraba se sentía, de pronto, como cuchillas lacerando sus pulmones. —Estoy cansado.

Strange tragó el sollozo que luchaba por escapar. Besó la mano de Tony, teniendo cuidado de no tocar la intravenosa.

—Lo sé mi amor —dijo con voz entrecortada —, si tienes que irte… hazlo… yo estaré bien…

—Si reencarno… ¿me buscarás?

Strange sonrió admitiendo con la cabeza. Por supuesto que le buscaría, pensaba pasar cada segundo de su vida buscándolo, tiempo era lo que le sobraba.

—Te amo —con esas palabras, Tony dio una última exhalación.

El sonido chillante, estridente y funesto, permanecerá en lo más profundo de su ser.

Gritó, lloró; su magia se descontroló a tal punto que la tierra tembló y los cielos lamentaron la pérdida del mago.

El último de los Stark fue enterrado en el nicho familiar. Strange colocó un hechizo protector para asegurarse que nadie perturbara el descanso eterno de su más grande amor.

Strange se encerró en el Santuario, aguardando el momento de volver a ver a su amado nuevamente...

Fin…

…

Espero les gustara el fic. Si les agradó, haré otra historia de este tipo. Gracias.


End file.
